


По-другому и быть не могло

by tinuvielf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Шесть камней на железной ладони казались потускневшими стекляшками, каждая размером не больше устаревшей ламповой микросхемы.Авторский fix-it сиквел к Войне БесконечностиПервая проба пера по вселенной МарвелБета: Kyokka Suigetsu





	По-другому и быть не могло

Шесть камней на железной ладони казались потускневшими стекляшками, каждая размером не больше устаревшей ламповой микросхемы. Он поймал себя на мысли, что, заполучив их наконец от поверженного Таноса, боялся не просто пошевелиться, но даже дышать, хотя ПЯТНИЦА и специально сконструированная перчатка, аналог Перчатки Бесконечности, надёжно защищали Камни от любого его неосторожного движения. Тони сделал медленный, глубокий вдох. Они сделали это. Многочасовое побоище, превратившее и без того безжизненный Титан в межгалактическую свалку, закончилось, и Мстители со своими неожиданными союзниками, сбредались кто откуда. Вдова привычно помогала раненому Бартону (это уже становилось дурацкой традицией), Роджерс, зажимая рукой правый бок, форма на котором почернела и свисала обрывками, шёл сам, повесив за спину треснувший щит. Направляясь к ним, чеканил шаг так, что земля сотрясалась, Тор, и Кэрол, Капитан Марвел, едва поспевала за ним.

— Старк! Старк, Камни у тебя? — от громового голоса асгардца Титан содрогнулся ещё раз. — Настал час расплаты.

Да, все стекляшки — в его руке. Нет, не стекляшки. Камни Бесконечности. Опустошённая оранжевая планета сузилась до бледного шестицветия на его ладони, от которого он не мог отвести взгляда. Когда он был молод — ещё до афганского катарсиса и той части своей жизни, которая всецело зависела от реактора, — то ощущал себя богом. Как минимум для большинства светских львиц всего мира и завсегдатаев разнообразных тусовок. Тысячи людей (по самым скромным прикидкам, тут главное не преуменьшить случайно) преклонялись перед ним, смотрели ему в рот, делали что-либо «как Тони Старк» — естественно, у жалких подражателей мало что получалось. Тот Тони был тщеславнее некуда. Он мог назваться разве что покровителем прожигателей жизни. Однако сейчас, выпрямившись перед пытавшимся встать Таносом, держа бережно, словно реактор с треснувшей оболочкой, в своей ладони силу, способную в одночасье уничтожать миры, Тони и вправду… ощущал себя богом. Не трюкачом Локи и не разноглазым теперь уже громовержцем Тором, а именно Богом.

Невидимая взгляду мощь, сокрытая в Камнях и струящаяся через его тело, впечатляла. Тони закрыл глаза, но даже так он явственно видел весь мир вокруг и много, много дальше. В этот момент времени, в прошлом и будущем, когда ещё ничего не было и когда уже ничего не будет. Тони… был всегда и везде.

— Ну же, — прохрипел Танос, не спуская с него кровавого взгляда. Загребая обожжёнными руками оранжевые металлические обломки своего корабля, он силился встать на ноги. Любой другой давно бы уже умер от такого удара ребром щита, какой нанёс ему Роджерс, но монстр ещё жил. Правда, теперь он казался Тони такой мелочью… — Долго ещё будешь ждать, Тони Старк? Ты ведь так к этому стремился, стольких потерял, не меньше, чем я, так покончи со всем поскорее.

Покончить. Тони рад бы. Слишком много боли и потерь пришлось пережить с момента вторжения очередного суперзлодея на Землю. То, что однажды появится сила, для которой они: земляне, Мстители, даже жители иных обитаемых планет, — будут всего лишь пешками в хитро продуманной комбинации, он знал уже давно. Не самодовольства ради — наверное, смутно догадывался с тех пор, как в душных пещерах в Среднеафганских горах до Тони дошло, что всё, что делала корпорация «Старк Индастриз» под его руководством и управлением отца, — это производила для мира средства как можно более массового убийства. На силу всегда найдётся большая сила, и он хотел… закончить всё это. Боль. Страдания. Войну, которая сама по себе никогда не завершится, потому что никогда не прекратятся угрозы жителям Земли извне и, что страшнее, от них самих. Железный человек подарил Земле мир, но ненадолго. Мстители вскоре сами оказались под прицелом… Имея же в своём распоряжении чистую мощь Камней, одинаково готовую что созидать, что уничтожать, Тони мог… исправить всё! Все смерти, случившиеся с момента первого вторжения Таноса и его приспешников, все смерти вообще, чтобы никогда больше сыну не сообщали о гибели обоих его родителей, а солдат, вернувшись из битвы, которой он отдал все свои силы, не обнаруживал возлюбленную погибшей — одной из многих, кто обратился в пыль, когда маньяк-идеалист щёлкнул пальцами.

Но в сиянии Камней Бесконечности она есть, была и будет жива. Тони видел её сейчас на Земле, она в очередной раз ругалась, что он сбежал спасать мир, не предупредив, и пришлось спешно переносить три встречи и два совещания с его участием. На её пальчике сверкало помолвочное кольцо — надо же, нашлось, у Тони не хватило мужества искать его в руинах Башни, — и он уже предчувствовал, какая грандиозная головомойка ожидала его по возвращении.

Камень времени позволит отменить все случившиеся смерти. Камень пространства даст Тони перемещаться по всем мирам и реальностям, помочь всем, кто в этом нуждался, а если чуток пораскинуть мозгами (и он уже это сделал), то, сочетая Камни разума и силы, можно и вовсе сделать так, чтобы никому и никогда не пришлось больше испытывать мучения. Никаких смертей и сражений. Никакой боли — физической и эмоциональной. Никаких угрызений совести и чувства вины, которое невозможно преодолеть и которое, так или иначе, диктовало всё, что Тони когда-либо делал в своей жизни. Возможности Камней Бесконечности, нет, теперь его возможности безграничны, и Тони мог сделать наконец то, для чего и соорудил когда-то первую компьютеризированную броню Железного человека.

Мир. Мир под его надёжной защитой.

Для этого же колдун обменял у Таноса его жизнь на свой Камень времени, нет?

— Тони? — голос Роджерса звучал так, будто Кэп уговаривал какого-то преступника сдаться. — Тони, ты должен…

Кровавый оскал Таноса стал злее, довольнее, пробившись сквозь блеск камней, на которые Тони, оказывается, смотрел всё это время, не отрываясь. Массивная фиолетовая челюсть у него была прорублена едва ли не до кости, так что то и дело мелькали зубы, а нижняя губа висела двумя резиновыми ошмётками. Но даже если в подзуживании титана, толкавшего Тони действовать, и был какой-то подвох, Тони до него уже не было дела. На его железной ладони лежала… собственная Вселенная. К чему страшиться подвоха или обмана, если любой из них Тони теперь мог исправить одним щелчком?

Хруст стёр с лица титана злорадную ухмылку. Чересчур маленькие для такой громадной головы глаза наполнились ужасом, и первое шамкающее «Нет!» не смогло перекрыть треск перемалываемых в пыль Камней Бесконечности.

— Старк!

Зато его с лихвой перебил крик Вдовы, растерянный и напуганный. Резко выдохнув, Тони разжал кулак: осколки на его ладони переливались всеми цветами радуги, но свечение постепенно затихало, а вместе с ним — поток казавшейся нескончаемой силы. Исчезло и оцепенение, которого Тони прежде не заметил, и видения множества миров во всех временах, и… Пеппер. Тони пошатнуло, но он, стиснув зубы, сжал пальцы ещё сильнее, чтобы осколки обратились в пыль, чтобы ничего от них не осталось.

В том, кому применить Камни, воспользовавшись созданной им второй перчаткой, среди остатков Мстителей до последнего не утихали споры, но Тони молчал, так и не поучаствовав ни в одном из них. Кажется, Роджерс за это перестал доверять ему окончательно, и они словно вернулись в первое время после распада Мстителей, когда Заковианский договор развалил команду на две непримиримые половины. Однако пока остальные рассчитывали, как лучше использовать Камни, Тони твёрдо верил в одно — не должны они попасть в руки кому-то бы ни было ещё. Танос силён, и справиться с ним с первого раза у Мстителей не хватило сил даже с помощью нежданных космических союзников. А если есть и другие? Если Танос — это всё равно что обычный человек по сравнению с теми другими, как люди против того же Роджерса или Тора? Пока Камни будут существовать — хоть на Земле, хоть за её пределами, — угроза никуда не денется. Иного варианта не было. Жаль, что так красиво сказал не сам Тони, а Стрэндж, объясняя, почему обменял его жизнь на Камень и позволил Таносу ополовинить население Вселенной. Если бы ещё этот доктор не дал помимо клятвы Гиппократа и клятву борца со спойлерами и хотя бы намекнул, что дальше Тони должен был сделать, чтобы единственный раз из четырнадцати миллионов, где победу одерживали Мстители, а не Танос, воплотился в жизнь.

Каждый из тех, кто сражался с титаном прежде и сегодня: Вдова, Стив, Тор, Бартон, Кэрол — все они и многие другие, шли к моменту, когда Танос будет побеждён, а они смогут вернуть тех, кого потеряли в этой войне. А Тони чувствовал, что иного варианта нет. Если Камни будут уничтожены, Танос не сможет снова ими завладеть.

— Что ты сотворил, смертный?!

Гневный голос Тора обрушился на него словно с небес, заставив инстинктивно пригнуть голову, но броня помогла Тони устоять и завершить начатое. Белая пыль, искрившася на свету оранжевого солнца радужными бликами, просачивалась сквозь перчатку и смешивалась с сухой землёй. Камней Бесконечности больше нет. Теперь эта война закончилась.

Сверкнуло ярко-синим, и Тор очутился прямо перед ним. Осознав произошедшее, он рассвирепел: глаза превратились в сияющие белым шаровые молнии, от силуэта во все стороны било статикой и короткими молниями; Тор успел только размахнуться, а Тони уже отшвырнуло назад на добрую дюжину ярдов, и от прошедшего через все системы костюма тока противно запищала система предупреждения.

— В твоих руках был единственный шанс спасти наших друзей и близких, но ты уничтожил его!

В ушах перестало звенеть металлом — он врезался шлемом в какой-то обломок, — и, проморгавшись, Тони обнаружил, что оказался достаточно далеко от озверевшего Громовержца (приближающегося, раскручивая в руке секиру, как прежде — молот), и едва ли не под ногами Небулы.

— Я верила тебе, — выдохнула она, и Тони практически был уверен, что именно с таким видом Небула, потеряв сестру, собиралась расправиться с Таносом.

Супер. Тони сделал всё, чтобы одолеть Таноса, но умрёт, как он.

— По-другому быть не могло, — он сел. Умирать не хотелось страшно, а лёжа, словно Тони не справился с собственным костюмом, вообще было дико обидно. — Любой, у кого окажутся Камни Бесконечности, однажды тоже станет Таносом. Убьём этого — придут другие, а вот будут ли тогда Мстители? Долголетием у нас один Тор обладает…

— Для тебя — я Бог грома, смертный!

— Я тоже хотел всех вернуть! — повысил голос Тони, хотя сам толком не понимал, к кому обращался: к другим или к себе, в попытке найти оправдание. Он не только уничтожил надежды друзей, он растоптал свою собственную, и на её месте в сердце будто снова был палладий, неотвратимо отравляя его. — Но больше я хотел безопасности и мира.

Даже если его никто не поймёт. Ради этого же было всё — броня, Мстители, даже Альтрон…

— Ты глупец, Старк, — рывком поднявшись с колен, насмешливо загрохотал позабытый уже Танос. — Я говорил, будто мы похожи, но я ошибся. Ты — монстр похуже! Я хотел подарить Вселенной шанс! А ты…

Его оборвал грозовой раскат. Шарахнуло так, что глаза заслепило бледно-голубым сиянием, а потом швырнуло в них же оранжевую пыль, которая норовила забиться ещё в нос и уши. Когда она развеялась, Танос уже лежал ничком и неподвижно, а Тор всё с тем же зверским каменным лицом выпрямился, сжимая в руке Громобой. Землю Титана от его удара прорезал глубокий разлом, заканчивавшийся всего в паре дюймов от Тони.

Чёртов Танос прав. Отрицая в глубине души даже самый слабый намёк на похожесть их целей, Тони, в конечном итоге, именно ему и уподобился. Принёс в жертву миллионы живых существ во всей Вселенной и надежды тех, кто чаял их вернуть.

Но по-другому быть не могло.

— По-другому быть не могло, — произнёс в его голове Стрэндж, и Тони на мгновение зажмурился. Похоже, один из ударов Тора коротнул не только броню, но и его самого.

— Волшебник?

Недоумённый вопрос Тора заставил Тони открыть глаза и встретить взгляд Стрэнджа. Выглядевший и без того пафосно в этом своём плаще, он протянул руки, предлагая встать, да ещё и брови нахмурил, не понимая, чего это Тони продолжал валяться.

— ПЯТНИЦА, полное сканирование всех систем. Запускай. У нас тут с картинкой проблемы.

И причём, капитальные, потому что за спиной чародея из ниоткуда соткался растерянно озирающийся Питер Паркер, и от видения этого пацана Тони в грудь как будто бы снова вонзилась шрапнель того афганского снаряда. Но когда парнишка с радостным воплем «Мистер Старк!» кинулся к нему обниматься, Тони машинально отключил броню, и Питер оказался… живым? Он чуть было не повалил Тони обратно, оглушил, восторженно повторяя, что верил в него и в то, что «Мистер Старк всех спасёт», а Тони, приобнимая парня в ответ, рассеянно наблюдал, как один за другим на руинах Титана появлялись те, с кем он уже простился.

— Но как? — вернул его в болезненную реальность голос Небулы. Она жадно ощупывала глазами каждого, кто возвращался, — ждала Гаморру, — но пепел, прежде уносивший с собой жизни, выплюнул обратно команду Звёздного придурка, Стрэнджа, Питера и… на этом успокоился.

Потрясённое молчание разбил засигналивший у Кэрол передатчик, и, выслушав довольно длинную и эмоциональную тираду, она, не сдерживая улыбки, произнесла:

— Фьюри рвёт и мечет. Спрашивает, какого чёрта мы подпустили врага так близко к Земле и где носит всех нас, а особенно Старка. Это если в общих чертах.

— Фьюри, хитрая скотина, — хмыкнул он совершенно беззлобно, снова откинувшись на пыльную оранжевую землю Титана.

Значит, все вернулись в те места, где и умерли.

Пеппер, наверное, с ума сходит.

Хотелось засмеяться от облегчения — можно было даже как безумцу, победителям же всё прощают, — но взгляд Тони упал на неподвижного Таноса, и весь налёт восторга от победы мгновенно улетучился.

Опомнившийся Роджерс привычно принял командование на себя, велев Мстителям готовиться к возвращению на Землю, но Квилл заспорил с ним из-за корабля, оказавшегося единственным рабочим (при условии успешной починки) звездолётом на две команды, и Тони использовал суматоху, чтобы отойти подальше. Слова извинения от него не потребовались, а от других он их и не ждал: огрёб за дело, да и не надеялся, что поймут. Реакция Роджерса вот только удивила: Тони помнил, как непримиримо тот спорил из-за Заковианского договора, как предпочёл лишиться всего, чтобы спасти своего Барнса, — и вдруг Кэп чуть ли ни единственным не проронил ни слова, когда Тони похоронил всеобщие надежды вернуть их друзей. Понял, наверное, потому и промолчал, и не попытался остановить. Солдату, прошедшему не одну войну, не впервой приносить жертвы… вот только Тони солдатом не был, и потому его буквально выкручивало, и потому ноги не несли обратно на корабль.

Услышав чужие шаги, он покосился на подошедшего, но встать или хотя бы подвинуться на том куске металла, на котором он сидел, Тони и не подумал.

— Выходит, именно то, что Камни оказались уничтожены, и обратило их действие вспять.

Долго посмотрев на него, Стрэндж изрёк:

— Ты ведь не это хотел обсудить.

— Что, теперь мои мысли читаешь, Гарри Поттер? — Плащ колдуна возмущённо затрепетал полами. — Ладно. Признаю, сегодня я не мастер комплиментов. Ты не ответил на вопрос Беннера. Перед тем, как эта команда понтярщиков начала качать права на наш звездолёт, он спросил тебя, на чём же теперь будет держаться Вселенная. Не помню, чтобы ты что-то говорил, а между тем, разве Камни Бесконечности не являлись основополагающими для всех реальностей?

Это не давало ему покоя не меньше, чем последние слова Таноса. Тони был мастером вляпываться в неприятности на публике, но не мог же он облажаться настолько, чтобы угробить Вселенную в попытке спасти её?

— Вселенная, мистер Старк, — это больше, чем несколько Камней, хоть в них и заключена небывалая мощь, — наконец с расстановкой произнёс тот. — Поступок вернее сложно себе представить, потому что, рано или поздно, снова найдётся существо, которое пожелает использовать Камни во зло. Или во благо, оно в данном случае от зла ничем не отличается.

— Поэтому шанс на победу был только один? Человеку придёт в голову уничтожить источник силы лишь в самом крайнем случае. Так уж мы устроены.

— Ты недалеко ушёл от истины.

— Серьёзно? — вскинулся он. — Стоп-стоп-стоп. То есть, ты всё это знал, но предпочёл гордо обратиться в пыль, не оставив никаких указаний? Чтобы я изъедал себя ненавистью за то, что предстояло сделать? Чтобы грохнул окончательно кучу невинных людей и встал в один ряд с Таносом? Я ничего не упустил, а, Верховный садист Земли?

От пощёчины полой плаща Тони спасла только адреналиновая сверхреакция.

— Быть «похожими» не означает «одинаковыми», — Стрэндж прищурился, и Тони подавил в зародыше желание вновь активировать броню. Он только что типа спас Вселенную, а спасителей не превращают в крыс или лягушек. — Кому как не тебе это понимать, Энтони Эдвард Старк? Да, я читал твоё досье: оно стоит в Запретной секции Камартаджа между Смаугом и Цербером. Не самое удачное соседство, я бы переместил к Старку, который Эддард…

— Слушай, перестань паясничать! Это тебе не спектакль одного актёра, между прочим, мы затеряны в космосе, на забытой всеми планете, и мы только что… я только что ликвидировал нашу самую главную проблему, — ткнув пальцем в труп Таноса, Тони ощутил, что выдыхается, и привычно надел прежнюю маску. — Так что хватит превращать этот ваш Тадж-Махал…

— Камартадж.

— … в филиал Хогвартса. Невпечатляюще выходит. Моя биография — это первое, что выдаёт Гугл по буквам «Т», «О» и «Н», значит, гуглить ты умеешь. О, то есть, у вас Интернет есть? Неожиданно, поздравляю.

А Стрэндж всё продолжал непроницаемо смотреть без тени улыбки, словно Тони не порол сейчас беспросветную чушь. Хоть бы остановил, что ли, потому что словесные аргументы уже почти закончились.

Однако колдун дождался, когда Тони умолкнет, и лишь потом с тщательно замаскированным участием спросил:

— Выговорился? Легче стало?

— Да пошёл ты.

— Тебя достаточно сравнивали с отцом, но ты — не он. Точно так же и здесь. К тому же, — он обернулся к звездолёту, — разве мы все, желавшие спасти мир, не похожи на Таноса? Хотя бы отчасти. Цель одна, но методы — разные. Как и мы.

Похожи, не похожи… Тони знал только одно: он довёл всё до конца, смирившись с необходимостью пожертвовать множеством невинных жизней. Он.

— И победил, — невозмутимо закончил Стрэндж, в этот раз даже не став отрицать, что действительно прочёл его мысли.

А ведь Тони когда-то думал в одиночку бороться со злом. Сбылась мечта идиота.

— Хочешь сказать, типа не считается?

— Так бы сказал Тони Старк, — многозначительно произнёс тот, горделиво вскинув подбородок. Вместе с ним так же воодушевлённо поднял воротник и плащ, и Тони понятия не имел, что имелось в виду под этой демонстрацией. Видимо, это же пришло в голову и Стрэнджу, потому что, убавив градус пафоса, он добавил: — Понимание наступит со временем.

— Ещё одно слово, и я случайно забуду тебя на этом огрызке планеты, а остальным скажу, что так надо.

Ничуть не испугавшийся (ещё бы, Тони даже себя такой угрозой не напугал бы), колдун весьма выразительно закатил глаза, а потом зачем-то перевёл взгляд ему за спину:

— Тор.

— Ну, всё, ты сам напросился. Только не говори, что я не предупреждал… Эй! — Плащ Стрэнджа покрутил кончиком у виска своего хозяина, но стоило возмутиться, как он тут же развернул Тони на сто восемьдесят градусов, да ещё и в спину подпихнул: мол, смотри.

Низко опустив голову, Тор стоял над тем, что осталось от Камней Бесконечности, и Тони резко захотелось стать меньше и незаметнее. Не то чтобы он опасался нового грозового раската, но…

— Вам следует подняться на борт, — громко произнёс колдун, привлекая внимание Громовержца. — Пора возвращаться.

— Камни… уничтожены, — медленно произнёс тот. Опустившись на одно колено, он зачерпнул белую пыль, уже успевшую перемешаться с оранжевым песком, и просеял её сквозь пальцы. — Возвратились все, чьи жизни они забрали, но не мой брат… и не мой народ. Камень Времени мог бы спасти их, а теперь его нет. Мне не к кому возвращаться и некуда.

А на Земле Тони ждало то же самое, только от Ванды, потому что вряд ли Вижен вернулся вместе с остальными «песочными человечками».

— Ну и? — усмехнулся он вполголоса Стрэнджу. — Это тоже из разряда «по-другому быть не могло», что надо бы принять как манну небесную?

— Не передёргивай.

— Всего лишь констатирую факт. Я — Танос от людей, — произнёс он, пробуя на вкус признание. Оно было горьким и отдавало тухлятиной. — Даже тот Тони Старк, на чьё досье ты ссылаешься, это бы понял. Так что спасибо, обойдусь без дальнейших демонстраций.

Поднявшись наконец с обломка, на котором сидел, Тони двинулся к звездолёту. Подошвы костюма раз пять лязгнули о разбросанные по округе куски корабельной обшивки, когда его догнал голос Тора, и Тони, как ни храбрился, а вздрогнул.

— Старк!

Сам себе он почему-то представился мальчишкой, которого от жуткой раны или даже гибели спас отец, и которого за это сейчас будут распекать по полной программе. Правда, в случае Тони «распекать» это, скорее всего, секирой в спину.

— Старк, ты ведь распылил Камни.

А вот это было странно — Тор абсолютно не горел желанием немедленно мстить ему за потерю последнего шанса воссоединиться со своим народом. Напротив, в голосе асгардца звучало недоумение, и Тони понял, почему, лишь когда обернулся и увидел на его широкой ладони тускло поблёскивающую зелёную стекляшку. Слегка сероватая от пыли, она с каждой секундой становилась всё ярче, не оставляя сомнений, — это Камень Бесконечности, один из тех, которые Тони только что же перемолол в мелкое крошево.

— Да какого дьявола…

Он бы пошатнулся, наверное, но отлично откалиброванная броня и реакция ПЯТНИЦЫ не позволили ему этого сделать.

— Как я уже сказал, — заговорил Стрэндж, стоило Тони, добравшись до Тора, едва не стукнуться с ним лбами над невероятной находкой, — Вселенная — это больше, чем шесть камней. Связь между ними обоюдна: не стало поддерживающих её столпов, и Вселенная восстановила их.

Ещё не веря, Тони хотел было дотронуться, но на фоне крепкой руки Тора его ладонь выглядела жалко, дрожа, и он предпочёл сделать глубокий вдох и на несколько секунд зажмуриться, пережидая первый штормовой приступ волнения. Сияние Камня Времени пробралось ему под веки и как будто отпечаталось на сетчатке, немилосердно било наотмашь целым ворохом вопросов: как это возможно? Стрэндж знал, что Камни вернутся?

Вместе с ними ожила надежда и почти тут же, мрачной тенью, страх. Камни снова существуют. Однажды кто-нибудь ещё придёт за ними.

— Это ты увидел, Стрэндж? Это?! — Тот промолчал, но Тони и так уже знал ответ. — Да, следовало раньше догадаться. Ты же жизнь за свой Камень готов был отдать, и так спокойно отреагировал, когда я его раздавил.

— Ты знаешь, что я скажу, — под его пристальным взглядом колдун поднял с земли, отряхнув, ещё пять разноцветных кусочков стекла. Его лицо тут же осветилось их сиянием, гораздо более ярким и светлым, чем когда Камнями владел маньяк-убийца. — Камни, большая их часть, слишком долго пробыли у Таноса, прежде чем оказаться на Земле или в иных мирах. Напитавшись его волей, они были не способны ни на что, кроме уничтожения, а теперь могут и созидать.

— Но не будут, — ожесточённо вмешался Тор. Он с силой сжал артефакт в кулаке, и блеск того погас. — Я… мы используем Камень, чтобы воскресить тех, кто пострадал в этой войне и не вернулся, а потом… подберём им новых хранителей. Тайно. Весть о том, что Камни вновь принадлежат этому миру, не должна распространиться: она ввернёт Вселенную обратно в бессмысленную гонку за их властью.

— Ты странно быстро согласился с этим любителем действовать исподтишка.

Тор посмотрел на него незнакомым взглядом.

— Поспешность моя в прошлый раз дорого всем нам стоила, но сейчас сердце говорит мне верно. А серчать на волшебника — всё равно, что обижаться на пустую бутыль, когда вино выпито, — он хлопнул ещё приходившего в себя Тони по плечу и попросил: — Волшебник, открой портал на мой корабль. С Камнями ты сможешь и его вернуть.

Даже понимая, что оранжевые искры чар не причинят броне никакого вреда, Тони всё равно машинально отступил в сторону. Лишь стоило сверкающему кольцу-проходу, в котором был виден беспросветно чёрный космос, развеяться, в голове зашевелились мысли. Не надо было отпускать, пусть бы вернули сначала Вижена, да и ищи потом Тора непонятно где… А если артефакт попадёт в руки Локи?

По позвоночнику прошёл озноб.

— Камня Разума будет достаточно, чтобы возродить вашего нестандартного друга.

— Даже не палишься, что опять сидишь в моей голове. А лучше бы вместо этого подумал, что случится, если…

— Не случится, — с нажимом произнёс Стрэндж. — Я видел.

— По-другому быть не могло и сейчас тоже не может, так?

— Именно.

Тони замолчал. Смириться с вариантом, на котором настаивал Стрэндж (что он поймёт со временем), не удавалось: слишком свежи были раны и от содеянного Таносом, и от собственного поступка. Он ведь уже простился — с Пеппер, с друзьями, с миром, каким он был прежде; осознавать, что окончательного расставания не будет, зато случится новая встреча, было как приговорённому на казнь услышать, что приговор отменён. В последний раз Тони так чувствовал себя, когда, изрешечённый шрапнелью и перенёсший тяжёлую операцию в почти антисанитарных условиях, выжил. Когда Хо Иенсен вставил в его тело электромагнит. Когда понял, что детище семьи Старк и Тони лично убивало невинных.

Кажется, Афганистан и познакомил его с пресловутым «по-другому и быть не могло». Однако Тони же победил. Своих похитителей, Стена, Мандарина, саму смерть, множество раз подстерегавшую его тогда, — он просто держал высоко голову и делал то, что считал нужным. Продолжал жить и двигаться к своей цели.

В сущности… что изменилось сейчас?

— Ладно, полетели уже обратно. — Колдун в ответ улыбнулся краешком губ. — Не хочу потом битый час стоять перед Фьюри и выслушивать его нравоучения. В личное дело ещё занесёт очередное опоздание. Навевает дурные воспоминания, знаешь ли.

— Когда-нибудь и всё это станет дурным воспоминанием, — негромко отозвался тот, и Тони, подумав, кивнул.


End file.
